Wizard Revamped
by coldstone4815
Summary: The beeping was getting on their nerves. They knew they didn't like it, which was probably one of the first things they ever agreed on. They also knew that the room they were in was cold, but not uncomfortably so. They could hear someone talking, but their attention was focused on the beeping. "Make it stop," they whispered, cracking one eye open, only to meet a rusty red gaze.
1. Prologue

**So this will follow the basic story line of the old _Wizard, _but it will be pretty different at the same time. There's already several changes in here. I'm not sure if you'll have a sharp enough eye to see them, but tell me if you do. I plan to post the first real chapter this weekend, when I have the time. So look forward to that.**

**And if there's anybody new, and you haven't read _Animal, Insomnia, _or _Fallen _yet, you're lame (not really, sarcasm alert) and I urge you to go read at least _Insomnia _and/or _Animal. _And if you can, you _might _want to squeeze in _Fallen. _All those can be found in my stories and blah blahblah. So yeah, newcomers, go do that before you read this._  
_**

**Hope you enjoy guys. I promise this will be better than the old _Wizard. _I have a better plan in mind now that I know where the story's going to go. So yep. Read, review, tel me what you think. Thanks guys, I love you all. Stay awesome.**

**-Cold**

* * *

**-Prologue-**

The sky overhead was sleet grey. Mist crept through the trees, smothered down by the light drizzle from the ominous clouds. The water roared and frothed like a rabid dog, licking at his feet with a bloodthirsty hunger. The rock underneath him was a dark black, slippery with icy cold water. The wind bit at him, tearing at his robes with jagged claws.

But it seemed to be trying to pull him away from the hundred foot drop sitting a few inches in front of his feet.

He kept trying to will himself forward, to take that necessary step over the rocky edge. He felt numb, as if the world around him was a dream and nothing was real. He was lost and alone and tired. He didn't want to see tomorrow and he didn't want to see the people he once called friends.

Not anymore.

In the good old days, he would go and hang out with them for hours. In the good old days he could trust them. They _had, _after all, saved his life. But then they had hurt her, caged her and locked her up. He had tried to protect her. He had _tried_. But they wouldn't listen; they never did. And now they had abandoned him. Even after what he had told them, they still left him. They left him alone.

He knew very well that what he was doing was rash, but nothing mattered anymore. His mind… His mind had had enough and he knew that his time was up. He was lucky that he was ever alive in the first place.

He swallowed and spread his arms; he sighed slightly and made the air fog up from his breath. "Notch forgive me," he whispered.

His foot scuffed the black rock as he slid it forward. His cape whipped around in the wind, tattered and disheveled. His foot hung in the air for a moment before he tipped forward, brown eyes closing gently.

For a moment he was flying, hanging in the air as if strings were attached to his imbs. Bu then the strings snapped and he dropped. The wind howled at the soon-to-be loss of life and tore at him, biting into his skin with its unforgiving teeth.

And distantly, through the haze of the waterfall, he heard someone cry out.

"Seto, _no_!"


	2. Chapter 1

There was fire.

There was fire and death and destruction.

The air was thick and heavy with smoke, seizing his lungs up in dark claws. It hung in the air, blocking his vision and dampening the screams.

Seto coughed, stumbling, as he made his way down the street of the village. "Mom!" he cried, waving away the smoke in front of his face. "Mom!"

A scream was abruptly cut short to his left, but he paid it no mind. Everyone was dying. His mom was the only important thing he had.

"Mom!"

And suddenly, he saw her. He froze upon the sight of the mangled, burnt, and twisted body. The smoke was hovering above her like a predator hunched over its kill. The air left Seto's lungs in a strangled cry as he sprinted forward, stumbling to a halt next to her. "Mom," he sobbed, falling to his knees. He reached one shaking hand out, brushing a lock of sooty hair out of her glassy, unseeing eyes.

"Mom? Mom, please wake up. Please," he whispered, grabbing the one hand that wasn't crushed. "I'm sorry, mom. I'm so sorry."

"Seto!" A hand grabbed his shoulder, tugging him away. "Seto, dude, come on! He left, but I don't think he'll be gone for too long. Come on!"

Seto was pulled away from his mother and led away. He wrenched his gaze away from his mom and ran alongside his friend. "Where are we going, Jason?"

Fearful grey eyes glanced over at him, wide and teary-eyed. "I don't know," he choked out, coughing on the smoke. "I don't- I need Jeffery!"

Instantly, the boy stopped. He whipped around, grip tightening on Seto's wrist. "Jeffery!" he called, "Jeffery!"

"Jason, Jeffery's probably fine," Seto sad, grabbing his shoulder and pulling him. But he didn't even make Jason budge; Seto was at least a year younger than him and he was most definitely smaller than him. "He'll be okay, I promise!"

"No! It's the last thing I have, Seto!"

And Seto jerked away from his grasp, standing there and glaring at him. "Well I have nothing left but you! And if you go and die, what do you think will happen to me? Huh!"

"Who cares?" Jason threw his hands up to the sky, tears welling in his eyes. "My parents are dead for the second time now!"

"Well so are mine!" Seto snapped, stomping his foot. Jason immediately fell silent, hands falling to his sides. He looked down and away, futilely blinking tears out of his vision.

Finally, Seto swallowed and said, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said-"

"No, it's fine… I guess I just didn't- didn't want to lose anyone else," Jason said, coughing slightly. He glanced around, then grabbed Seto's wrist again. "Come on; let's get out of here before He comes back."

[…]

Seto sat down against the bookshelves, grabbing a scroll and unrolling it. It had been only half a year since he had joined the Guild. Already, he was the outcast. He was the one nobody wanted. He was the one nobody cared for.

_"There might be a reason for that, you know."_

Seto's lips twitched slightly and he glared down at the text. It was one of the few in the library that was written in Craftian. He could fluently translate Rune yet, but he knew he would learn eventually. It was, after all, a vast language. He hoped to learn it in the next two years.

The librarian, a nice old sorceress, had offered to give him lessons. He had gladly accepted it and had learned her name was Gwen.

_"She'll just abandon you, Seto."_

The apprentice simply frowned and swallowed, ignoring the voice and reading the scroll instead.

"Seto?"

He looked up and smiled at the librarian. "Hello!"

"Seto, you know we have chairs for a reason. Why are you sitting here?" Gwen asked, kneeling down next to him. She set a few books into the shelf to his left.

Seto shrugged and looked back at the scroll. "Hey, Gwen, why is this dragon left blank?"

She leaned over and looked, eyebrows arching in surprise. "You don't know of the Ender dragon?"

Seto shook his head and looked back down at the yellowing paper. "No. What is it?"

"A foul beast, Seto. Notch banished them to the End, thousands of years ago. They're deadly, child. They'd gobble you up and use your bones to pick your remains out of their teeth. Demons, they are. If you ever happen upon one, Seto, be careful. They have no sense of compassion. They are ruthless."

Seto looked at her then back at the black dragon with burning violet eyes. He swallowed and asked the one question every six-year-old asks: "Why?"

Gwen paused, fingers trembling as she pushed a scroll into its rightful spot. "I lost my two sons to the beast," she whispered. After a moment, she stood and walked away. "Just be careful, Seto, okay? If you ever find one, run."

[…]

"Do you think it's safe?" Jason whispered, peering out of their hiding spot. He and Seto had been there for a few days, hiding under roots of a giant spruce tree. Seto came up next to him, face smudged with dirt.

He looked around and slowly climbed out of the small den, cautiously taking a few steps away from the tree. After a moment, he nodded. "Yeah, I think it is. Come on, we can go get Jeffery now."

That was all Jason needed. He bolted out, grabbing Seto's wrist and tugging him along. Soon enough, the boys were back at their still-smoldering village. Seto stopped upon the sight of the body in the street, but Jason grabbed his should and pulled him away.

"Mom," Seto whispered hoarsely, rubbing his sleeve over his eyes. Jason looked down, gloved hands dropping to his sides. The two quietly walked to his old house. When they got there, they stopped and stared.

"Do you think they're alive in there?" Jason whispered, tears trailing out of his eyes. Seto looked at the ruined house and sadly shook his head. Jason swallowed slightly.

Seto looked down, finally collapsing to his knees and bawling. "No, I don't- I don't think anyone's left, Jason."

They sat there for a good five minutes, tears streaming down their cheeks and loss heavy in their hearts. Seto stood with trembling legs, rubbing one eye. He looked at the house through blurred vision then sighed and turned to his friend. "Come on, Jason, let's go."

He reached up and started tugging on Jason's shoulder, but he shrugged his hand away. "No… No, I need… I need to get something."

And suddenly he jumped a good ten feet in the air, landing on the roof as cold air swirled around him. Seto ran up to the side of the house, staring at him hopelessly. "Jason!

Jason glanced at him, but turned away and jumped down a hole in the roof. Seto ran over to the door and pounded on it, ignoring the snicker that echoed from the back of his mind.

Seto stumbled away, raising a hand. Suddenly, purple sparked across his fingertips. After a moment, it wound out, silver shimmering over the wisps.

His mother hated him for his abilities. She had told him that if she ever caught him using wizardry she would turn him into the mayor and have him burned at the stake. She said it was something to fear and that it was a curse placed upon him by his father. She said she would disown him if he ever revealed it. She said she would hate him forever and leave him to starve. She said she would never love him.

But his mother wasn't here anymore.

The tendrils cautiously prodded at the edges of the door. Seto visibly shook as he shifted his feet slightly. After a moment, he jerked his hand down and the door was ripped off its hinges, clattering to the wooden porch.

Seto collapsed back onto his knees again, chest heaving for oxygen. After a few moments, he felt a hand gently set down on his shoulder. Hope flared in his heart and he looked up, wishing for it to be an adult.

But instead he came nose-to-nose with a demon.

Seto cried out in fear, jerking away from the touch and scrambling away on his back. Almost as soon as Seto saw those white, soft eyes, the kid snapped his hand up and set a pair of oversized shades on his nose. Seto blinked and the kid's eyes were suddenly cyan, no longer the white he had grown to fear.

Jason ran over to Seto, blue and orange helmet firmly held in his arms. Seto jumped to his feet and grabbed his wrist, turning away and dragging him away. "Come on, Jason! Get away from it!"

"Wh-what?" Jason stuttered, stumbling as Seto paused to glance back. The other boy stood there, still as a statue. Suddenly, Jason dug his heels into the ground and stopped, pulling Seto back with him. "But wait, we forgot Jeffery!"

"Who?" Seto asked, eyes darting over to the boy.

"My pig!" Jason said, stomping his foot.

"Oh, come on, Jason! If we go back, that thing'll kill us!"

Jason turned and looked back at the boy, who was going over to the side of the house to examine the dark burns. "But it's just another kid," he said, turning back to Seto. "Maybe he's from our village!"

Seto shook his head, lips twitching into a frown. "No. It had eyes like the thing that set our village on fire. White eyes. Demon eyes."

Jason stared at him for a moment, glancing over his shoulder. He shook his head stubbornly. "It's a kid, Seto," he muttered. After a moment he turned around and started walking towards the boy. "Hey, kid!"

Seto stared after him, arms going up in the air in a classic 'wtf' gesture. After a moment, his hands dropped back to his sides and he walked over to them, sighing.

"Yes?" The boy said quietly. Now that Seto was closer to him, he saw that the boy must have been at least five years older than he was. "What do you want?"

Seto found his tongue forming a sentence, even when his brain was still trying to figure one out. "Are you from our village?"

The boy shook his head, peering out over the rim of his glasses. Maybe Seto had only seen a trick of the light; the boy's eyes looked real enough. "No, I am, uh… I am running away from someone."

"Then we haven't met!" Jason exclaimed, shifting the helmet and holding his hand out. "My name's Jason, this is Seto!"

The boy stared at Jason's hand for a good ten seconds before cautiously reaching out and tapping the top of it with the tips of his fingers. He smiled and held out his own hand, which Jason tapped just like he had. "I am Jordan."

Jordan.

Seto would remember that name.

"Hey, Jordan! We were just about to leave here for… obvious reasons. You can join us."

Jordan blinked and his gaze traveled over Jason's shoulder. His smile suddenly fell away and he backed up, shaking his head. "N-no, I know where I am." He gestured with a hand, as if to explain that he was in the middle of a burnt down village that was in the middle of nowhere. "I-I will see you again someday. But I must leave now, farewell!"

And with that, Jordan turned and bolted. Seto frowned and looked behind him, not catching the two white orbs that blinked out of existence. He turned back to watch the boy's retreating back, eyes narrowing. He knew there was something wrong about that boy. He sighed and turned. "Come on Jason. Go get Jeffery then catch up to me."

Jason nodded and scurried back over to the half burned down pen that his pet pig was in.

Seto stared down at his feet as Jason quickly came back, pig in tow. "I don't like that boy," he said. "There was something weird about him."

"I think he was pretty nice. Maybe you're just paranoid."

_"Yeah," _the voice mocked, _"maybe you're just paranoid. Your friends don't really care, Seto."_

"Shut up," Seto muttered. He cleared his throat and looked over at Jeffery. "So what are we going to do now?"

Jason let out a sigh, kicking a rock as he walked. "Maybe we can go out and try to find somebody. The forest can't be that big, right?"

Seto nodded and looked up at the sky. It was still early in the morning. "We can head to our hiding spot and get any supplies we have. If we leave now, we can probably reach people in a few days."

"Alright," Jason said, gloved hand running across Jeffery's pink head. "Let's go."

* * *

**So here's the second chapter, guys! Now let me explain something, just for future reference. I'm not going to say this again so listen closely. The time skip order will always be backwards, forwards, backwards_. _Usually, the first skip will be a little bit before the third. The middle skip will always be before the first and the third. If there is ever more than one skip, I'll put a small explanation at the beginning of it for you guys.**

**Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review, tell me what you think. I'm really excited for this one, guys. Thanks for reading, stay awesome.**

**-Cold**

_**Edit: Okay, okay. I made a mistake. The time skips will be BACKWARDS, forwards, backwards. Sorry about that, guys.**_


End file.
